


TOUCH

by quinn_rossi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ;)), Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Touch Starved Mickey, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Ian's away on a trip, and Mickey realises how much he needs him. Then finally, Ian's home.





	TOUCH

The bedroom is dark, and Mickey’s laying on the floor. The floor gets more used than the bed these days.

Ian’s gone away, still is. Seventy three days, and counting. It’s for some business trip, but Mickey wasn’t really listening to that detail when Ian told him, the only thing he heard was ‘ _three months_ ’.

A part of Mickey knows he’s probably being over dramatic, choosing to lie down on the floor because the bed's too empty without Ian. But the floor looked so comfortable, and Mickey’s been drinking.

And how fucking convenient that Mickey lands onto one of Ian’s t-shirts he’d left on the floor. He clings to it, holding it like a child sleeps with a teddy bear, as he falls asleep.

Mickey didn’t realise just how much he _needed_ Ian, until Ian wasn’t there.

Texts and video calls aren’t enough for Mickey now. He needs to touch him, to feel him, to hold and be held by him.

He tells himself over and over: Seventeen days. Seventeen days. Seventeen days. But his brain self-consciously hears that as ‘Ian’s not here. Ian’s not coming back. Ian’s not coming back. Ian’s not coming back…’

He’s lost Ian too many times, that even the reassurance that this was only a three month too long business trip, it’s not enough and it’s made Mickey virtually shut down as a human.

He knows he shouldn’t be so dependent on Ian, but it’s always been Ian who’s known everything about him. Ian makes him not afraid to be himself.

The next night, Mickey passes out on the couch.

When Mickey wakes, it’s still dark, and the blue digital clock shows ‘01:04’.

Mickey sighs and closes his eyes again. He’s got no motivation to move from the uncomfortable and aching position. He’s got no motivation to text to see if Ian’s awake too. He’s got no motivation to open his eyes and see who’s just unlocked their front door.

Then there’s an arm under Mickey’s legs, and another arm behind his back, and he’s being lifted up, against a warm body that smells like _home_.

“What’re you doin’ home?” Mickey whispers, eyes opening to see that bright hair and bright smile. _Ian_.

“Shh…” Ian hushes back with a gentle smile.

Ian walks them into the bedroom and gently places Mickey down on the bed. He steps back to take off his coat, kick off his shoes, pull his t-shirt over his head and dump it to the side, and remove his jeans.

Mickey watches closely, moonlight making his husband glow.

Mickey’s too caught up in watching the redhead undress down to his underwear, that he fails to undress himself. He’s completely mesmerized by him, worried this could be some sort of dream.

“Ian?” Mickey asks, he has to know he’s not dreaming, he has to know that Ian’s really home again.

“Yeah?” Ian says back as he crawls onto the bed and on top of Mickey.

Mickey feels half of Ian’s weight resting on him, the warmth of the blood beneath his pale skin, and the hands that are holding the bottom of his t-shirt, and he knows, Ian’s really there.

Mickey gives a quick shake of his head and then leans up, pressing their lips together softly. They fit perfectly, always have.

The kiss deepens. There’s careful tongue and warm spit.

They break apart, just for a second, as Mickey’s shirt is pulled over his head and then thrown to the side.

Mickey moves one of his hands that had been seemingly frozen to his side, to touch Ian’s chest. It’s a gentle press at first, palm just barely touching where his heart his held.

They’re kissing again. Their bodies are naturally grinding against each other.

Mickey presses his hand harder. His fingers and their anxiously bitten nails scrape into the skin on his chest.

Mickey’s other hand moves to his husband’s hair, gripping it to hold him down as they kiss.

Ian moves his own hands down Mickey’s chest, spending a few seconds to pinch his nipples and cause Mickey to jolt and let out a yelp muffled by a kiss. 

Ian’s hands are quicker and more desperate once they reach Mickey’s jeans. He pulls away from the kiss to make it easier, quicker, and more efficient. In a few seconds, Mickey’s also just in his boxers.

Ian all but pounces back on his husband, kissing him more passionately than before.

They’re both moaning into the kiss. They’ve missed each other.

Mickey groans as Ian’s hands slip under his boxers and they grip his ass, hard.

“I love you,” Ian growls as he squeezes his warm hands to make his husband moan.

“I love you too,” Mickey says back, arching his body up onto Ian’s.

He’s needed to be touched like this for way too long now. Ian’s hands are perfect, and they know how to touch Mickey just right.

Mickey’s whimpering now.

It’s overwhelming, almost. So long without his husband, and now it’s everything at once.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey moans as one of Ian’s hands moves from his ass, to the front of his body, and wraps his fingers around him.

Ian moves his hand, skilfully up and down, and all Mickey can do is lie there and moan his husband’s name, “Ian. Ian. Fuck. I love you.”

Mickey’s hands are all over Ian’s body, touching and gripping and scratching the skin he’s missed so much. If Mickey wasn’t virtually pinned down by Ian’s body, he’d move his mouth too, kiss every bit of exposed skin he could.

Mickey finally slips a hand under Ian’s boxers too, and quickly strokes him in the same rhythm as Ian’s already doing.

Their bodies are pressed so close.

They’re not kissing anymore. They’re not even talking.

The room just echoes a slick sound of quick moving hands on skin, heavy pants, and the odd whimper once the other moves their hand _just right_.

Then- “Fu-ck,” Mickey snaps and releases onto Ian’s hand and the inside of his underwear.

Ian follows, kisses him again and drops on top of Mickey.

There’s a few moments where Mickey appreciated Ian on top of him. He’s missed him so bad, and now he’s almost as close as he can be.

But it soon becomes uncomfortable, and Mickey groans for Ian to get off him.

They take their stained underwear off, wipe their hands with some nearby wipes, and then share another kiss.

Ian lays down on his back, and Mickey half lays on top of him, resting his head on his chest.

Ian ruffles Mickey’s now messy, dark hair, and kisses the top of his head, smiling once he feels Mickey smile too.

The room is pitch black now. The glow of the moonlight obstructed by some clouds.

It doesn’t matter that it’s dark, because Mickey doesn’t need to see. He knows Ian’s there now. Ian’s holding him, and Mickey’s holding him too.

There’s a simultaneous whispering of an “I love you”, and they both fall asleep, content and fulfilled and whole for the first time in seventy three days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> (Title: Touch by Troye Sivan) ((another Troye song, I know, but some of them are just so??? loving??? I like a lot of them for Gallavich haha))


End file.
